


I Lost A Step And I'm Falling Into You

by ZeeUnice



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeUnice/pseuds/ZeeUnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Patrick just wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it.</p><p>Or, </p><p>that one when Patrick and Pete share an awkward first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost A Step And I'm Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you find good AUs and you need to write about it. I found this one off of Tumblr and I couldn't help myself. The prompt is from Toxixpumpkin via. Tumblr.

 Patrick looked down at his cell phone, humming along to the music playing through his headphones as he walked down the street on his way home. It was roughly around midday, and Patrick had just finished his morning shift at the music store not too far from his house. His eyes were glued to the screen, scrolling through his long, long list of music through his music app. This, of course was probably the whole reason behind why he tripped not even two minutes later.

 A surprised noise escaped his lips as he tumbled forward, his feet sliding behind him as he tripped on uneven sidewalk. And he fell face first into the crotch of someone who was walking opposite him. He was frozen the moment he landed into the rough jeans, and immediately snapped out of it when he heard the stranger’s “Whoa!” of surprise.

 Moving back so fast he fumbled to stay sitting up, a bright blush going across his cheeks as he stumbled across his words, “O-oh _man_ , I’m _so sorry_!”

 The guy just blinked down at him, not saying anything. He was a pretty average in height, but Patrick could tell that the man was taller than him. He wore black skinny pants on his legs, and a black and white plaid shirt with a black vest over it. On his feet was gold sneakers, and in his tanned hands was a cell phone. Obviously, he hadn’t been watching where he was going as well.

 He was still, his brown eyes staring at Patrick and not saying anything. The longer it look for him to answer, the more awkward Patrick felt. So, he began talking, trying to justify what happened.

 “I wasn’t watching where I was going, ‘cause I was looking for a song on my phone. It was kinda taking a while to find and I kind of forgot I was even walking, y’know? And so I didn’t see the sidewalk was messed up, and..” he trailed off, just wanting to dig a grave and bury himself in it. _Please God, end my life right now._

 Finally, the guy blinked, and he took a step back to give them both space. “Nah, it’s alright,” he laughed slightly, “I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” He said. Reaching down a hand towards Patrick, he smiled, “I’m Pete.”

 Hesitantly, Patrick grabbed Pete’s outstretched hand, and Pete pulled him up easily. Once both men were standing, Pete gave Patrick a once-over. “So, what’s your name?”

 “Uh, Patrick. Patrick Stump,” Patrick introduced. Pete nodded, “It’s nice to meet you, despite the initial meeting,” he stated, letting go of Patrick’s hand. “Likewise.”

 Patrick looked towards the ground, refusing to make eye-contact with Pete. He knew if he did, he would turn red or something similar. Pete was, admittedly, kinda hot! He already fucked up their meeting by tripping into his crotch. He didn’t need to end up saying something that he would regret later.

 As his eyes scanned the ground, he noticed his phone was laying on the concrete, face down. He sighed, and hoped that it wasn’t cracked. Leaning over, he snatched up the device and the headphones, letting out a curse when he flipped the phone over to reveal a gigantic crack going through it.

 Pete let out a low whistle, noticing the crack. “Wow, dude. That’s fuckin’ terrible.” He sympathized with a slight head shake. Patrick sighed a second time, “I have no idea how to fix this. I’ve never actually cracked my phone before.” He complained. Pete raised an eyebrow, “Never? Like, you’re serious? Never, ever?”

 “Yes, I’ve seriously never cracked my phone before.”

 “That’s somethin’. I always crack my phone,” Pete said, surprised. “You know where to go to get it fixed?”

 Patrick shook his head, “No. You wouldn’t happen to know where, would you?”

 The darker haired man grinned, “Yup! If you want, I could bring you to my place I often go to.”

 At Patrick’s dubious look, Pete also added, “I promise I’m not a psycho killer. It’s broad daylight, the only thing you’d need to be scared of is me talking your ear off.”

 Finally, Patrick agreed, and the two walked down a few blocks to where Pete’s car was located (since Patrick’s job was so close to home, he usually just walked to work and back) and drove the fifteen minute drive through town to the shop that Pete began talking about the moment they got inside the car.

 Once they were in front of the store, Pete hopped up to the door and pulled it open, letting Patrick go in first before following after him.

 At the cash register was a scrawny man reading a book (Patrick thought it looked like he was reading _The Hunger Games_ ) who looked up at the sound of the door opening. “Hey, Pete!” He greeted once he spotted him stroll in, setting down his book after dog-earing the page he was on. “Yo, Brendon!” Pete grinned at the man, walking over and ruffling his dark brown hair, eliciting a “dude!” from him.

 When Pete finally pulled away, Brendon turned his attention towards Patrick, “So, what can I help you with?” He asked as he reached up to fix his hair. Patrick lifted his cracked phone in answer as Pete spoke up for him, “Patrick here ran into me and cracked his phone, so I thought I’d help him get it fixed,” he answered. Brendon nodded, reaching out for the cracked phone, “yeah, something like this is easy to fix. It’ll take probably a half hour to replace.” He stated, Patrick placing the device into his hand. “How much will it be?” Patrick asked.

 “Since you know my man Pete, here,” Brendon began, nodding towards Pete, “Fifty bucks.”

 Patrick pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the bill, setting it on the counter top as he thanked the thinner man. “Come back in half an hour, alright?” Brendon responded, sliding the bill off the counter and stuffing it into the cash register. “Alright! Thanks, man.” Pete said, reaching over and tugging on Patrick’s arm to get his attention. “You wanna grab some ice cream while we wait?” He asked him when he turned to look at him.

 “Oh, uh, sure.” Patrick said, after thinking about it.

 Pete beamed, “good!” He cheered, heading towards the door, Patrick following behind.

 The two stepped out into the warm air and headed for the ice cream parlor across the street. As soon as they were inside, Pete rushed to the front counter, not even looking at the menu above them as he talked to the woman at the cash register. “I’ll have the Kit Kat ice cream in a waffle cone.” He said immediately. Patrick stepped up beside him and waited, expecting to pay for his own ice cream, when Pete looked at him, “What do you want? I’ll buy.” He asked.

 “You sure?” Patrick responded. At Pete’s nod, he added “Cinnamon ice cream in a regular cone.”

 Looking back at the lady, he repeated Patrick’s order to her, and payed for the ice cream when she finished making them. After receiving the soft serve treats, the two went back outside to sit at the parlor patio to eat them.

 Sitting down, they spent a few minutes in silence; people watching and pointing out little random things as they ate their ice cream. Then, Pete decided to start a conversation. “So, where were you coming from when you ran into me?” He asked conversationally, taking a lick of his ice cream. “Work, actually. I take the morning shift.” Patrick answered, and Pete hummed. “Where at?”

 “Rileys.”

 “Woah, seriously?” Pete looked surprised, “That's my favorite music store. I get all my music there!”

 Patrick nodded, “Yup, it’s a pretty nice place.” He agreed. “How come I’ve never seen you there, though?” Pete asked curiously, looking confused. “I, uh, work in the backroom. You know, receiving the vinyls and CDs and unboxing them.” He replied.

 “You don’t work cash register?”

 “Not a lot. Only sometimes, when everybody is out.”

 “That’s pretty sick, dude. I’d work there if it wasn’t for my job I have now,” Pete said offhandedly, taking a bite of his cone. Patrick, almost done with his ice cream, raised an eyebrow, “Where do you work?”

 “This hole-in-the-wall pizza place. Called Fred’s Pizza. Today was my day off.” Pete responded with a grin, “I fucking love pizza, so a pizza joint is the best place for me.”

 And with that, Pete and Patrick began talking about food. Their favorite food, favorite toppings on burgers and pizza, drinks they hate, everything that could possibly be spoken. By the time their ice creams were gone, an hour had passed. “Oh, shit. We’re a half hour behind.” Pete stated as he rose from his chair. Patrick followed, and the two crossed the street into the electronics store.

 Brendon was back where he was originally; at the cash register and reading his book again. He looked up and moved to grab Patrick’s phone when after his eyes landed on them. “Dude, this is awesome, thanks man!” Patrick exclaimed when he took the phone into his hands, looking over the glass and not noticing nothing but the smooth surface of the once-cracked phone. “It’s what I do,” Brendon simply responded with a shrug.

 And so the two left the store once again (after saying their goodbyes to the brunet) and headed towards Pete’s car. “Do you want a ride to your house? Or should I just drop you off at Rileys?” He asked when they were situated inside the vehicle. Patrick pondered which he’d want to do. Going to Rileys meant walking more than he wanted, so he decided not to go with that plan, and gave Pete his address.

 The ride to Patrick’s house was quick, and when they arrived, Patrick turned to thank Pete when the darker haired man interrupted him before he even began speaking, “say, mind if I borrow your phone?”

 Patrick gave him a confused look, but unlocked his phone before sliding it into Pete’s hands, who proceeded to press the screen a few times. Patrick wasn’t sure what he was doing. Finally, he closed the screen and handed it back to him. “Thanks.” He told him as Patrick opened the car door and climbed out. When he closed it and began to walk up his driveway, Pete rolled down the window and called out to Patrick, “Hey, Clumsy!”

 He blinked, but turned around again to face him, “What?” He called back. Pete gave him a wide grin, “Make sure you text me, alright!” He stated, and Patrick looked confused again, “ _What_?”

 But Pete gave no response after; simply rolled up his window and drove off. Patrick shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, turning again to walk up his driveway. He unlocked the front door and clambered inside before closing the door behind him. Striding into the living room, he unlocked his phone and collapsed onto the couch. “Hm?”

 The phone unlocked into the number pad, where a number was already put into it. Underneath the number was a name.

 Pete’s name.

 He snorted, “Of course,” He muttered, but went to his messaging to pull up a new message.

To: _Petey Wentz_

_You’re an idiot._

_-Patrick_

 He set down the phone after sending the text, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on. A few minutes passed as he watched the screen (Something on MTV) before his phone vibrated, telling Patrick that there was an awaiting text for him.

From: _Petey Wentz_

_Wht can I say? Ur 2 cute 2 let go ;)_

_Enjoy ur afternoon, Clumsy._

 Patrick rolled his eyes, his cheeks tinting red.

_Dumbass._

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we have it! I hope everyone enjoyed this despite the fact that it's not beta'd and stuff. This story kinda actually became longer than I planned; and the ending is kinda lame. (Like all my stories end up like. Whoops)


End file.
